dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
5-Star Strategy: Stage 1
This guide uses the '5-star stage guide' of Turbo_TRex https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/community/Turbo_TRex (which kindly allowed the use of its guidehttps://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/3ds/632971-dillons-rolling-western/faqs/68847 for the continuation of this project). The page formatting is by SkyRider3217 (posted on his blog). ---- =General Information= First, to start the 5-stars of each stage, you'll need complete the stage before. Besides that you'll need access to all gears of this game (near completed it, the last gear can get on the stage 8 or later). Even if the game allows you to skip the preparation phase (you can see a new option in the village calling Take a siesta), I don't recommend you doing that, because Dillon will start raiding in front of the village's gates (much far distant from the grock's den). If you already have experience in this stage, you should already know which grock den appears the first grock squad of the raid. Finish the setup gun towers/mining. Moves to the Grock's Den and wait until the raid starts. =Preparations= These are some of the things you need to look out for or be aware of: Time for 4 Stars: ≤ 12’00 Number of grock Dens: 06 Quests that need to be completed for 5th star: *Quest 1 Introducing Madam Croaky *Quest 2 Herbal Remedy *Quest 3 Rugged Ranger Rumors! Recommended Gun Assignments: *1. Gatling Gun: 1 *2. Cannon: 1 *3. - *4. Gatling Gun: 1 *5. Gatling Gun: 1 *6. Shotgun: 1 *7. Gatling Gun: 1 You will need build the Gun Towers #5, #4, #6. Leaves the Gun tower #3 unbuild. =Raids= Day 1 Raid #8 of grock squads # of each grock During the Prep Time of first day, settup all gun towers listed here and minering Pebble Bubbles. Position next to watch tower #3 (where has one Grock's Den). You'll need wait here to get the grock soon as emerges from underground. After get 2 grock squads here, moves to Grock's Den between the gun towers #3 & #6. Returns to Grock's Den next watch tower #3. After the raid, get all quests on the saloon. Day 2 Raid #13 of grock squads # of each grock During the Prep Time of first day, only focus on minering Pebble Bubbles (you will need 7 of them). Position next to watch tower #3 (where has one Grock's Den). You'll need wait here to get the grock soon as emerges from underground. After get 2 grock squads here (which gives a chance to destroy 7 Footgrocks), moves to Grock's Den next to gun tower #2 and attacks the grock squad here (+3 Footgrocks). Moves to a cliff next to watch towers #1 and enter the battle with Bossgrock (+3 Footgrocks). Immediatly returns to Grock's Den next watch tower #3 to get the last grock squad (+1 Footgrocks). You will need only 6 Footgrocks for complete a quest. After the raid (clear the Pebble Bubbles quest). Now I recommend to change your spikes / boots for something more strong to next raid. Day 3 Raid #22 of grock squads # of each grock Position next to watch tower #3 (where has one Grock's Den). You'll need wait here to get the grock soon as emerges from underground. After get 2 grock squads here (which gives a chance to destroy +7 Footgrocks), moves to Grock's Den next to gun tower #2 and attacks the grock squad here (+3 Footgrocks). Moves to a cliff next to watch towers #1 and enter the battle with Bossgrock (+3 Footgrocks). Immediatly returns to Grock's Den next watch tower #3 defeat one grock squad, moves to Grock's Den next to gun tower #2 and attacks the other 2 squads. Moves into Grock's Den next watch tower #3 to finish the Bossgrock. =Quests= Quest 1: Introducing Madam Croaky With Basic Spikes and Basic Boots you can easily clear this quest. Priors to achieve this on the 1st or 2nd Day. Quest 2: Herbal Remedy The localization of this item is random. Sometimes you encounter it next to a watch tower or gun tower. Quest 3: Rugged Ranger Rumors! Basic reads the infos during the raid. On the 3rd day you'll complete this quest. If you finds a Footgrock Squad, don't use the Arma-Charged attack (which transforms in dash attack with ricochet effects, hits all the grocks). The counts of this quest will not count with Footgrocks destroyed by this way. Only normal Dash attack or Claw attack will counts. =Recommended Gear= ::Any Bandana ::Basic/ Any Spikes ::Punisher Gloves ::Basic Boots/ Warthog Hide Boots You'll need the Basic Boots to get 7 Pebble Bubbles on the first or the second day. After clearing her quest, changes the spikes/ boots to any other more strong the basic. I strong suggest the Warthog Hide Boots to using on the Stage 2 5-star strategy. =Was This Helpful?= How helpful was this? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being the worst and 10 being the best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) Category:Article stubs Category:Strategy Guide Category:The Rolling Western Stages